This invention relates to a composition that comprises a dispersion of a filler-reinforced engineering thermoplastic polyurethane in a thermoplastic resin.
It is well known that the physical properties of thermoplastics can be improved by incorporation of filler materials such as glass fibers. However, dispersing glass fibers into an amorphous resin is difficult because amorphous resins tends to have high melt-phase viscosities. Moreover, dispersing glass filled composites in a resin where the composite matrix is an amorphous resin is also difficult since the high melt-phase viscosity prevents effective dispersion of the glass fibers. Where the composite matrix is crystalline, dispersion is less difficult; however, crystalline resins are seldom compatible with amorphous resins.
It would therefore be desirable to find an efficient and effective means of dispersing a filler material into an amorphous thermoplastic resin.